


E de repente a vida nos prega peças...

by LUELLA3132



Series: Maggimar - Bell e Zidan [2]
Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Adoção, Amor - Freeform, Morte - Freeform, Other, cachorro, relacionamento
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUELLA3132/pseuds/LUELLA3132
Summary: Maggie estar de licença enquanto isso Jubal, OA,Dana e Kristen fazem de tudo para serem uma equipe e ainda resolver os casos com o a agente Perkins que vem causando dores de cabeça na diretoria.





	1. Chapter 1

Oi pessoal! Estou de volta! Alguns dias antes de voltar para as aulas… bem, queridos eu tomei providências de achar alguém para me ajudar escrever inglês. Legal né? Doendo já o fato de reescrever certas histórias.

…  
Kristen

As coisas mudaram muito desde que Maggie saiu de licença para resolver assuntos de família. O Agente Perkins parece ser uma cara bastante legal, mas ele sob pressão é um desastre em uma semana o suspeito conseguiu prender ele com uma bomba. Ele teve muita sorte de OA conseguir arrombar a porta e conseguir desarmar a bomba a tempo. Dana quase surtou e pediu Jubal para chamar Maggie de volta, mas ele negou.

OA pode não ter falar nada, mas dá para vê o quanto ele sente falta dela e evita de qualquer maneira tocar nesse assunto comigo. Ele não sabe, Maggie têm me enviado mensagens perguntando sobre ele e os outros, mantenho ela atualizada de tudo. E quando pergunto porque ela não liga para ele, ela se despede.

Eu queria muito fazer alguma coisa pelos dois, porém não sei o que acontece com os dois e a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar com a situação seria a Amira.

“Mas eu posso… Eu sou a analista do FBI e futura agente… estar ai um caso que vai ser complicado de resolver…” Pensei no nível de dificuldade.

Procurei nas redes sociais por Amira Zidan, não foi muito fácil, mas depois eu lembrei do caso em que OA mencionou que a irmã trabalha no Daily Pru, dai tive só que puxar e-mails até descobrir o telefone.

Olhei o relógio do computador marcando 14:00 eu tão cedo sairia dali então resolvi passar um e-mail rápido e curto para ela que me surpreendeu com um tudo bem.

Kristen - Espero ter feito algo certo – falei para mim mesma.

? - Algum problema Kristen? - Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos.

Kriten – Preocupada com o caso…

Jubal – Mas porque? 

Kristen – Ainda não me acostumei de ver o agente Perkins com o OA…

Jubal – Acreditaria se eu disser que nem mesmo eu e a Dana? - Falou e suspirou tenso. - Mas problemas de família não podem ser ignorados… Maggie não é daqui, mas de uma cidade pequena… Eu estou fazendo o máximo que posso para não ter que a chamar…. E olha que eu estou me esforçando demais para ignorar o OA irritado. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Kristen – Jubal, eu soube que a Maggie e OA brigaram antes dela de licença.

Jubal – Será que é sobre o que pessoal do diretoria?

Kristen – Sobre?

Jubal – Sobre o modo dos dois nos casos… 

Kristen – Um apoiando o outro?

Jubal- em partes além disso, acreditam que os dois têm algo a mais e esse caso pode provar isso para eles…

Kristen – Mas foi o agente Perkins que ficou preso…  
Jubal – Sim, mas eles alegariam que se fosse com Maggie isso não teria acontecido e ele estaria mais focado no trabalho… 

? - Jubal, eu preciso falar com você!

OA surgiu na central de trabalho chamando por Jubal e não demorou muito para Dana pôr a cabeça para fora da sala e gritar por mim. Dei um olhar para Jubal antes de ir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O que será que essas duas estão aprontando?

A cafeteria estava com muitos clientes e esses distraídos em seus aparelhos eletrônicos o que a analista invejou ao entrar no local despercebida e indo até a mesa do fundo onde se sentou e aguardou a tela de notebook se fechar.

Kristen – Eu tenho meia hora para voltar para o COC!

Amira - Ok, eu tenho o mesmo e posso dizer que não entendo o motivo da sua mensagem! - Falou guardando o material dentro da bolsa.  
Kristen – Eu sei que você sabe da verdadeira razão da Maggie ter saído de licença…

Amira – assuntos pessoais…

Kristen – Não! Corta essa porque OA já usou essa desculpa comigo e não colou. - Falou séria.

A cópia feminina de OA suspirou tensa e olhou a mulher em sua frente nervosa. El prometeu para Maggie e OA não contar a ninguém o que estava acontecendo, mas tudo estava novamente saindo dos trilhos.

Amira – você não tem ideia do que estar me metendo…

Kristen – Amira corta essa… eu e você sabemos muito bem o que aconteceu… Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, mas ambos são difíceis de lidar!

Amira – È verdade OA sempre desde mais novo foi teimoso!

Kristen – Então não vai me contar? Não pode ter sido uma coisa tão ruim… 

Amira – Oa me pediu para investigar a morte de Jason!

A expressão de kristen não foi das melhores, ela ficou magoada por ter sido excluída por um de seus colegas de trabalho e simplesmente por um assunto tão delicado que envolvia uma de suas amigas também.

Amira – OA pediu para que eu não contasse para Maggie… então como eu gosto muito da Maggie eu investiguei coisas e não foi muito difícil descobri… Quando eu corri para contar, ela nos ouviu e ai correu… 

Kristen – eu podia ter los ajudado…. - falou sem pensar.- então esse tempo longe…

Amira – Não… a Maggie realmente está resolvendo assuntos de família. O pai dela estar mal, ela não sabe, mas OA fala com Miguel o irmão dela.

Kristen – Ok, Amira eu não sei como explicar esse assunto para você, mas desde que a Maggie saiu… tudo desandou! È sério! - falou explicando nervosa a situação. - Ele parece um robo estar focado no trabalho demais…

Amira – Isso não é bom? - estranhou.

Kristen – eu ainda não acabei!

Amira – desculpe...

kristen – O Jubal e a Dana puseram um agente no lugar da Maggie e o cara é um DESASTRE! O seu irmão não te contou que o suspeito conseguiu trancar ele com a bomba!

Amira – meu deus!

Kristen – sorte o esquadrão estava a caminho!

Amira – por mim a Maggie estaria aqui ao lado do meu irmão tanto no FBI quanto no pessoal!

Kristen – ESPERA o OA gostar da Maggie? - perguntou surpresa - então esse é um dos motivos? - chocada, deslizou na cadeira.   
Amira – você não sabia? - pergunto tensa.

Kristen – eu sempre via os dois de DR nos casos, mas nunca achei que fosse tão longe…

Amira – eu tentei falar com a Maggie sobre o OA, mas ela não atende…

Kristen – mas visualiza…

Amira – Bem, eu quero que ela volte o mais rápido possível


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie

A princípio eu estava tão acostumada em acordar já na agilidade de Nova York que acordar no pleno silêncio estava começando a me incomodar. A casa dos meus pais sempre foi muito acolhedora e muito hospitaleira para aqueles amigos visitantes de passagem pela cidade e saber que nasci no meio disso, é precioso e intenso somente ás vezes.  
Mas o fato dela ser o meu porto seguro é pelos meus pais deixarem o meu quarto e o do meu irmão intocado depois que fomos embora para faculdade. Aquilo dava o significado de podermos ir e quando quisemos voltar tudo estaria no mesmo lugar.

Eu queria falar que a expressão da minha mãe foi de felicidade ao me ver, mas não foi bem assim.

Flasback

Os olhos dela estava com marcados pelas olheiras, ela demorou alguns segundo me analisando para entender que eu estava ali mesmo, eu pude ver o meu irmão atrás dela contando que eu tinha sido avisada da situação do meu pai. E momentos depois eu estava ajoelhada aos pés da minha mãe que estava chorando.

Emília – você não deveria ter feito nada disso! Eu te pedi…

Miguel – Mãe a Maggie tem o direito de saber o que estava acontecendo… O meu pai pediu sua presença… você não pode negar!

Maggie – a situação é tão grave assim?

Miguel – Maggie, o câncer que ele tem… os médicos disseram que é milagre ele ainda estar vivo…

Emília – eu não queria que você se preocupasse durante uma missão…

Maggie – mãe eu finalmente tirei a licença, porque que guardei para esses momentos… Que a senhora e o pai precisassem…

E horas depois no hospital, eu cheguei atrasada. 

O meu pai teve algumas paradas cardíacas e por isso foi posto em coma induzido. E durante os 3 dias que seguiram eu apenas ouvia a minha voz enquanto lia para ele, a da minha mãe e do meu irmão além daquele bip que o aparelho que o fazia respirar. Eu o chamei tantas vezes contando lembranças da infância, o fato dele ter ficado comigo quando Jason morreu e por ter me incentivado a ir para quântico.

\- tem uma coisa que eu quero te contar… eu não sei como te contar isso, porque é uma coisa que eu não esperava que fosse acontecer novamente… - eu respirei. Eu sei que se você estivesse aqui saberia exatamente o que eu estou querendo contar…. Sempre foi bom em descobrir o que eu sinto! - Falei segurando o choro. - Bem eu…. Me apaixonei! De novo como você me avisou … Que isso aconteceria com um tempo, mas eu não acreditei! Você chegou a conhecer ele… È OA, o Zidan como o senhor tanto fala! - Foi nesse momento que eu comecei a chorar, porque me dei conta que somente a minha voz estaria sendo ouvida sem nenhuma resposta. - Eu sei que é egoismo da minha parte…. Mas eu quero tanto que fique! - Limpei o rosto novamente. - Eu queria tanto um conselho sobre o OA, eu não tenho ideia do que fazer… Mas saiba que ele me deixa feliz!

Fim de Flasback

A primeira e a última conversa que tive com o meu pai depois de tanto tempo. Ainda mais essa de contar para ele que tinha alguém na minha vida depois do Jason. Eu lembro ter jurado na frente dele que não amaria mais ninguém e ele riu me chamando de jovem inocente. E que eu estava  
apenas recomeçando outra parte da vida depois de uma parte encerrada.

Ele sempre foi um homem de poucas palavras, mas comigo ele queria sempre contar algo a mais. Muitas vezes ele falava que Jason não era o homem que eu levaria uma vida tranquila e filhos. Será que realmente ele tinha razão?

Eu lamentei tanto por não ter tido filhos com Jason porque eu escolhi a minha carreira. Que agora eu me pergunto como eu e essa criança estaríamos nesse momento?

No enterro somente a família e alguns amigos próximos compareceram, muitos parentes que há muito não viam foram. Eu conversei com todos eles e tentei ao máximo não deixar a minha mãe sozinha quando o meu irmão não estava por perto.

A primeira noite depois do enterro eu não consegui dormi desci as escadas e peguei um puco de café antes de me sentar na bancada e abri o e-mail no notebook. Muitas mensagens de Kristen além das que havia respondido. Mas a sua última me preocupou.

.................................................................................................................................................................................  
Querida Maggie

Eu sei que o momento para você ai, com certeza, estar difícil. Mas eu preciso que você saiba o que acontecer.

Você e o Omar podem achar que estão conseguindo enganar todos. Eu sei sobre o seu pai, mas o fato de se negar a falar com OA é demais. Ele é seu parceiro e só quer o melhor para você, mas ficar fugindo dele não é a Maggie que eu conheço.

Eu entendo que vocês dois têm sentimentos um pelo outro e já sabia bem antes dos dois perceberem. Bem a última missão ser um fracasso e levar bem mais tempo do que estamos acostumados.  
Jubal disse que a diretoria pode suspender o OA por má conduta, o parceira dele ficou preso no freezer enquanto ele perseguia um suspeito.

Eu não estou pedindo para casar com ele, apenas peço que ligue e fale com ele.  
XXX Kristen


End file.
